Victims of Love
by MYsasuke-kun
Summary: songfic. sasusaku. first saongfic. really bad. sorry guys. rated T only for swearing. could be seen as OOC, i guess. charactor death. sorry if ou hate me for this, but thats your personal problem now isnt it? XP


okay guys. go kinda easy on me. this is my first songfic. daont hate me for it. i know it sucks, so yea. sorry. but please reveiw and tell me how it is. flames will be used to kill my boyfriend with XP

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own NARUTO, or any of its charactors (or should i say 'his"?) well, i dont own the anime. if i did, then, well, we all know it probably wouldnt even exist XD

* * *

**

**Victims of Love**

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

Sakura threw open yet another door in the tunnel.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

Nothing. It was empty.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

She ran down the corridor, panting and cursing.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

She found another door. Like the many before it, empty.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

She couldn't see any more doors down the dark tunnel, so she ran straight ahead. She didn't stop running until she…

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

…came out into the sunlight.

**In the beginning**

Sai was there, looking up to the cliff.

**I tried to warn you**

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped. Something told her to follow his gaze, making her forget what she was going to yell at him for.

**You play with fire**

She turned slowly, gazing up. She suddenly knew who was there, though she hadn't seen him yet.

**It's going to burn you**

Her gaze slowly traveled up his perfect body, eyes slowly trailing the lines of exposed muscles from his stomach up to his chest, afraid to go any higher, for fear she might meet his gaze.

**And here we are now**

She couldn't take it anymore; she looked up. She was vaguely aware of mouthing his name as she once again, for the first time in three-plus years, was lost in the deep obsidian.

**Same situation**

"Sasuke!"

**You never listen**

She was brought back to reality as she suddenly realized Naruto had burst outside as well.

**I never listen**

She saw something in Sasuke's eyes as he tore them away from hers to deal with Naruto.

**Now I'm thinking of a way that I can make an escape**

She vaguely caught some of the conversation, too focused on Sasuke and his next move to really hear most of it.

**It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey**

"If you have the time to come looking for me," he began, "you should have spent that time training."

**Do you really wanna throw your heart away?**

She painstakingly noticed how he forced himself to pay no attention to her.

**Away**

Was it really that hard for him?

**Away**

Suddenly, Sasuke was in front of the blonde. He had moved so fast no one – excluding the probability of Naruto himself – had seen him until he landed. The lack of surprise from the blonde was either because he had seen the move, or expected it. It definitely surprise Sakura, for she gasped loudly.

**Everybody's hurt somebody before**

"Shouldn't you be training to be hokage?" he tried sneering, whispering into his former best friend/rival's ear, but the other two saw through it, and he knew it didn't fool them. He paid no note to the newcomer; he didn't recognize him, so why care?

**Everybody's been hurt by somebody before**

"Do you really expect someone who can't even save his own friends to become hokage, Sasuke?" Naruto voiced quietly,

**You can change but you'll always come back for more**

Sakura intook her next breath sharply. She understood his words a little too well.

**It's a game and we're all just victims of love**

His hold on Naruto wouldn't allow the blonde to move.

**Don't try to fight it**

**Victims of love**

**You can't decide it**

**Victims of love**

Everyone saw that, so he didn't even try.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

**Victims of love**

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

**Now you backtrack**

Naruto tensed, knowing what the Uchiha was about to do next.

**You're running away**

Slowly Sasuke's arm moved down to his katana.

**Cause it just happened again**

Sakura began to move forward, but was stopped when Sasuke slowly began to pull his katana out of the sheath. His muscular arm moved in an arch, just to get the long blade out.

**And you just want it to end**

"Don't do it, Sasuke," she softly whispered, knowing it was no use, but still trying it anyway.

**You're trying your best not to let yourself go cold**

"For me, please?" her voice was even softer, pleading.

**So cold**

The sword moved agonizingly slow, though it may have only been just a few seconds, not even.

**Now you're thinking of the things you thought you wanted to say**

The sword hit its intended target.

**But when you open up you're mouth they don't come out that way.**

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura staggered, slowly falling to her knees.

**Are you really gonna throw your heart away?**

She was vaguely aware of Sai suddenly beside her. He said nothing, as he knew words would mean nothing.

**Away**

Time was frozen.

**Away**

Neither boy moved. Sasuke never removed the sword from his companion's back. Naruto never fell, though Sakura and Sai was certain he was dead.

**Everybody's hurt somebody before**

After what felt like forever, suddenly red chakra began surrounding the blonde. Sakura gasped and looked up, feeling the change in the environment.

**Everybody's been hurt by somebody before**

She was surprised, seeing the boys. Neither one moved. They were still frozen in place, as if they were having a mental conversation of sorts.

**You can change but you'll always come back for more**

Suddenly Sasuke smirked.

**It's a game and we're all just victims of love**

Naruto growled.

**Don't try to fight it**

**Victims of love**

**You can't decide it**

**Victims of love**

The sword was slowly pulled out of Naruto.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

**Victims of love**

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

**Victims of love**

The chakra flare released itself, the bright red going faint until it disappeared again.

**In the beginning**

Suddenly the boys were gone, leaving Sakura and Sai to wonder what just happened.

**I tried to warn you**

She suddenly knew what had happened. She was gone as well, breaking down the cliff in the same instant, and leaving Sai to figure out how to find them and catch up.

**You play with fire**

There they were. Just like she thought they would be.

**It's going to burn you**

"Rasengan!"

**And here we are now**

"Chidori!"

**Same situation**

Both attacks missed.

**You never listen**

Sakura didn't know how relieved she felt.

**I never listen**

Sakura suddenly knew they were testing each other, and themselves, trying to decide if they could really do this.

**Everybody's hurt somebody before**

Suddenly, they attacked again, with more sureness this time.

**Everybody's been hurt by somebody before**

"Rasengan shuriken!"

**You can change but you'll always come back for more**

"Inabikari chidori yaiba!"

**It's a game and we're all just victims of love**

No, Sakura thought. Not that…

**Everybody's hurt somebody before**

Before Sakura knew it, she was running out again. Just like before…

**Everybody's been hurt by somebody before**

"Sakura! No!" she barely heard Sai's call, too preoccupied by her teammates.

**You can change but you'll always come back for more**

There was a blinding flash.

**It's a game and we're all just victims of love**

When it was all clear, Sai was able to see the scene. At first, he forced himself to believe he was seeing things, then realized that wasn't true. Even with what Sakura had tried doing, running between them, trying to stop the attack, it didn't work. Both attacks went right through her, still hitting the intended, _original_ targets.

**Don't try to fight it**

"You dumb bitch," he muttered to her.

**Victims of love**

She only smiled slightly at him. At first, calling her a bitch like that had pissed her off; of course it did, who wouldn't get mad? But now she was used to it.

**You can't decide it**

Her other team members also smiled. Yes, they were still teammates, no matter what happened now. Sakura was happy to see her love smiling in the last moments of his life,

**Victims of love**

"You know, he's right," Sasuke joked dryly, placing a hand on her bloody face, cupping it gently, as if she was fragile, despite the situation.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

He leaned over his blade and kissed Sakura.

**Victims of love**

Naruto grinned one last time. Everything was right now.

**Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh**

Yamato caught up with the four of them exactly like that. Sai was kneeling next to the now dead trio, a tear rolling down his emotionless face. Naruto and Sakura were holding hands, and Sakura and Sasuke were still locked in a kiss, even in death.

**Victims of love**

* * *

well, i know i did bad, but still. sorry. let me know how bad it is for a first time.(and no, that doesnt mean the second time will be better XP, just not as bad. if there is a next time.)

** song used: _Victims of Love_ by Good Charlotte**


End file.
